America's Big Love
by SayaYamamoto
Summary: There's the girl Alfred met - not as America, but as Alfred. She is his big love.


**America's big love**

America (aka Alfred) was on one of his travels around his country again – of course incognito – when he met her.

It was at a summer festival in a rural town. They had started a fire on a field just outside town in the evening and the younger people started dancing to the music of the live band. Alfred was disguised, wearing other clothes and having another style of hair. He was only passing through but a townsman invited him to stay for the festival.

_She_ danced around the big fire, jumping lightly and laughing. The fire reflected in her eyes and her own fiery personality was displayed in her movements. She wore a long, dark dress that fell down her petite frame, her long dark locks whirled around her as she turned. Alfred watched her in awe, her dancing figure drawing him in.

She noticed his gaze on her and took his hand, leading him to the fire to dance with her. He spun her around as she laughed and smiled broadly. Her fun and happiness flew over to him, filling him as they danced and laughed together. When both of them needed a break, she lead him to a stand, where they could drink something.

"You dance good." She once again smiled at Alfred. "I'm Elena."

"Alfred." he nodded. "And you dance wonderful."

She laughed, bright and happy. "Thanks."

They talked the whole night, sometimes dancing again, sometimes only watching the stars and talk quietly. He was amazed at her, the grace she moved with, how she laughed about every single joke of his and how her dark blue eyes glittered when she was laughing. He felt light within her presence, all of his worries disappearing somewhere, his duties as a land just vanished into thin air. He could not tell her who he truly was – even though he wanted to.

Elena told him that she was just passing through this town, that she was traveling through the country, just like him. And then she became serious, her sparkling eyes turning sad, when she told him that she needed to be back home soon, because her older brother- who was a soldier – probably would be back home soon and she needed to be there for him. There was an unspoken past that weighed her down and Alfred was too afraid to ask. It was one of the last conversations they had before separating. It was coincidence that they were staying at the same hotel. He brought her to her room and wished her a good night, with the promise they would see each other in the morning. She gave him a light kiss on his lips, smiling. "Good night, Alfred. Have sweet dreams."

He was terrified to get the message of an emergency. He needed to leave early. But he left her a message that he was sorry but his job duties called him back. He left his private mobile phone number and hoped that he would see her again soon.

Some time passed until he saw her again. It was after a world conference. The countries left the conference room – everyone tired – as he saw her waiting for someone. He nearly had not recognized her. Her long dark locks were neatly braided, she wore dark office trousers to a white blouse and a black blazer. Her dark blue eyes, which he only remembered sparkling with joy, were blunt with seriousness. Then came the shock. She did not recognize him, did not call out to him, but to

"Ludwig!"

"Ah, Elena. Did you have to wait long?"

"No, not really."

"Ma bella~, Elena!" came North Italy's voice from the conference room. "How are you~?"

"Feliciano. I'm fine, thank you."

"Elena-san." Suddenly Japan stood beside her and bowed slightly.

"Ah, Kiku-kun." she also bowed to him. "Greetings."

Ludwig smiled at her. "You look wundervoll. Shall we go then?"

She took the arm he held out and smiled back. "Danke, Ludwig."

The three countries and Elena left together and Alfred stood in front of the conference room, devastated. Arthur came towards him.

"What is it, Alfred? You are pale."  
"I just saw someone I know walk away with Germany, North Italy and Japan. And she did not greet me..."  
Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows. "A woman? What's her name?"

"Elena. I do not know her last name though..." Alfred sighed.

"Wait? Elena? Long dark locks, dark blue eyes, petite frame?"

"Yes!"

"Elena is famous. Nearly everyone knows her. She is friends with most of the countries. I think she was a friend of Hungary first. Now everyone knows and respects her. She is really good friends with Germany though, I do not know why." Arthur shrugged. "Everyone met her before the last meeting, where you came late. But how did you know her?"

"I met her at a summer festival. She did not know that I was America. For her, I simply was Alfred."

Arthur shrugged again. "She is nice. And a good conversation partner. She can dance and she is very intelligent and clever. I really like her and I think most of the countries do. I don't know if you would stand a chance. Maybe she already has someone she likes."

Alfred was not himself. He worked hard, tried not to think about Elena, because it hurt him. Arthur noticed his distraction and invited him to a big music festival at his place. It was mostly Celtic music and some other countries also came. He happened to see most of the European countries and some Asian countries – like Japan who sat next to his friends Germany and N. Italy. But Alfred was still thinking of her. And the sight of Germany only remembered him how she had smiled to Ludwig. He was afraid that she had forgotten him, but was also afraid that she might be angry with him because he did not tell her that he was America. But in the end the festival began and he saw her nowhere – he breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment.

He focused on the orchestra and the singers, a few dancers entered the stage and Arthur explained the concept.

"There will be a few tracks with lyrics and a few just instrumental. To both there will be dancers, to the instrumental tracks they will dance more. It is not really organized. The tracks are mostly from the compositor Adrian von Ziegler _(He really exists and his Celtic music tracks are awesome, search on YouTube!)_ and the band Celtic Woman _(they also really exists and are also great musicians!)_. Both of them were recommended to me."

With the first track the festival began. Alfred tried not to think about Elena as he watched the few professional dancers dancing to an instrumental track, spinning around themselves. One of them reminded him of Elena, her light footsteps, the fiery movements, the longs dark locks falling down her back in waves and whirling around her as she turned. This dancer reminded him so much of his love that it hurt to watch but he couldn't turn away.

Her knee-long dark green dress whirled around her as she jumped and turned. Her hair drifted through the air, her locks playing in the wind. He could not turn his eyes away from this dancer so similar to Elena. He never saw her face, it was mostly hidden beneath her twisting hair or in her fast movements.

Alfred clapped absently when the track ended, his eyes still on the dancer who now left the stage, the festival was taking a break.

"Amazing festival, England." Germany complimented him as he came closer.

"Veeeeh~" N. Italy smiled broadly. "Just wonderful~!"

"Thank you both. I'm glad you like it."

Backstage the young female dancer Alfred had eyed for so long embraced a young man from behind. "Mattie!"

The young man turned, in his arms a stuffed bear. "Elena! I saw you on stage! You were beautiful!" Canada smiled broadly at his good friend.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Mattie. I'm just glad Arthur let me. I was afraid he'd say no when I asked. But he just allowed it and was happy about it."

"I think he just likes you enough to not say no." Canada smiled and blushed. "You know that the most people around you like you very much."

A light blush made its way onto her face and she nodded. "I know." she said quietly. "And I also like the most of them back, but not enough for such a relationship."

Canada nodded and embraced her. He normally was really shy, but could it let go around his friend. He really, _really_ liked her. And he knew that she was too nice to everyone to choose. They talked the whole break about the other countries and made each other laugh with funny stories.

"Oh, I need to go back on stage soon. Wish me luck, Mattie!" she jumped upwards and left towards her fellow dancer.

"Yes! Have fun!"

And Canada walked over to the countries and sat down beside Arthur, greeting him and the near sitting countries.

"Ah, Canada." Arthur greeted back. "Did you talk to her?"  
Alfred wondered who he talked about.

"Yes." Canada said shyly, clutching his stuffed bear. "She was confident and happy that you would let her dance."

Arthur smiled. "Then it's alright. I wondered if she would be nervous."

"Who?"

"The young dancer with the dark locks over there." Arthur gestured to her as the dancer came onto the stage together with the musicians. He kept silent about her being Elena. Except for him, Canada and her best friend Germany/Ludwig no one knew this secret. In fact, maybe Japan/Kiku had found out, but no one else would. She wore make-up to change her face, she could pass as a similar looking woman. She did not want the other countries to know.

Alfred turned his head towards the stage and his gaze once again locked onto her. The grace she moved with was amazing. She had a dance partner who touched her waist or sometimes pulled her into a dancing figure where he touched her legs or just below her breasts. Every time said happened, Alfred twitched. Arthur noticed it. 'So he is really in love. Really deep in love with her.'

After it was over, the musicians and the dancer got applause and much of it. Alfred did not notice how Canada and Germany slipped away to get backstage.

Elena got backstage with her fellow dancers, exhausted but laughing.

"Mattie! Ludwig!" She once again embraced Canada and then stood before Germany.

"You looked great, Elena. And danced like never before, amazing and wundervoll."

"Danke, Ludwig." she said with a small blush and finally embraced him too. "I'll just get changed then we can go to Arthur's party. I hope it wasn't him who cooked!"

Germany and Canada both smiled at her joy and happiness.

"Why don't you come to my party, Alfred?" Arthur asked. "A few other countries will also come, though not all."

"I don't know..." Alfred's thoughts still were with Elena and the dancer who looked like her.

"Come on. It will distract you from whatever worries you have."

And he tagged along.

He sat there, drinking his usual beer, hearing the conversations of the others. The door opened and there came Elena. Her locks bound into pigtail, wearing a knee-long dark-blue dress. Germany was the one who held her arm, her eyes sparkled with glee as Germany leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and answered his comment quietly which Germany slightly smiled at.

"Bella~ I missed you~!" N. Italy came towards her. She laughed and embraced him.

"Sorry, Feliciano. I had to do something really important."

"You would have liked it. It was music you would have danced to. And I know that you dance beautifully." Arthur joined the group, winking at her.

She smiled broadly. "Then it was a shame." Both Arthur and Ludwig broadly smiled with her – to Alfred's surprise.

When Germany had to take care of his brother Prussia, he left Elena with Japan for a while, promising to be back soon.

"It's alright, Ludwig. I know how your bruder can be."

Alfred sat near Japan and Elena and heard bits of the conversation they had – even though he did not understand a word, they spoke Japanese. He was amazed at how many languages she was capable of, he once heard her speak French and Italian and German too.

"Anata wa hijō ni yoku odoru_(You dance very well)."_Japan said.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu. Anata ga kidzuita? _(Thank you very much. You noticed?)_"

„Hai. Dare mo anata no megumi o motteinai. Anata wa dansu no hōhō wa yunīkudesu. _(Yes. No one else possesses your grace. The way you dance is unique.)_"

"Arigatōgozaimasu. Shizukana jōtai ni tamotsu ni wa, amarini mo. Watashi wa ōku no hito ga shiritai no wa arimasen. _(__Thank you. For keeping quiet, too. I would not like many others to know.)_" she fluidly answered, smiling.

Alfred furrowed his brows. For all Japanese he knew, she was thanking him for something. But they spoke too fast for him to understand anything else.

"Anata wa Doitsu kakawarata. Anata wa, kare ga suki anata wanaideshou ka? _(You told Germany though. You like him, don't you?)_"

Elena's face flushed and a bright blush made its way on her face. "Koto ga akiraka ni? _(That obvious?)_" She finally brought out when her blush had died down a bit.

"Hai. Anata wa kare no nani ga sukidesu ka? _(Yes. What do you like about him?)_"

"Anata wa kōkishin ōseidesu ka? Mā... Kare wa watashi no hīrō, purotekutādesu. _(Are you curious? Well... he is my hero and protector.)_" she said a light blush still on her face.

America heard hīrō/hero and purotekutā/protector and thought who she was talking about that made her so embarrassed.

"Watashi wa anata o hazukashī baai, watashi wa mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa chōdo shiritai to omoimashita. _(I am sorry if I embarrassed you. I just wanted to know.)_" Japan inclined his head.

"Īe, sore wa daijōbudesu. Sore wa amarini mo totsuzendatta. _(No, it is alright. It was just too sudden.)_" Elena shook her head.

"Entschuldige, my bruder was holding me back." Germany came back and smiled at her.

"Oh no, I told you it's alright."She smiled, the small blush stayed on her cheeks.

"Kaiwa shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Sore wa anata ni hanashi o yorokoba remashita. _(Thank you for the conversation. It was pleasing to talk to you.)_" Japan slightly bowed towards Elena who returned it.

"Yorokobi wa subete no kōzandeatta. Watashi ni kiite kurete arigatō. (_The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for listening to me.)_"

Japan once again smiled and said his goodbye as he left.

"What were you two talking about?" Germany asked shortly after.

"Oh, nothing much, really." Elena smiled. "Shall we go too? I'm really tired."

"Of course." Germany once again took her arm and guided outside while they said their goodbyes to everyone.

Alfred was left irritated. He had understood some things. But the reason why she blushed and who they had talked about was making him angry and jealous. 'Who did she think of as a hero and protector?'

-vv-

It was a while since he isolated himself from the other countries and worked harder just to forget her, how she had taken Germany's arm and how he and she smiled at each other. At night he would dream about them being together but the thought hurting him most was that Germany might criticize her deeply and would hurt her just like that. Alfred knew that Elena would break down and never recover from something like that. She was too delicate to be hurt. And because of his bad dreams he would take pills to have a dreamless sleep.

One day, when he sat at his desk working, one of his assistants announced a visitor. It was Arthur.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked, only shortly looking up from his work.

"I'm only here to deliver you a message. It is from Elena."

Alfred jumped from his seat. "Elena?"

"Yes. She invites you to her wedding since every country she knows is invited, so are you. You never appeared on anything you were invited to, so you probably do not know. Ludwig has a relationship with Elena and it is him who will marry her. Come out of your shell."

"She will marry? Ludwig?"

"Yes. There is one thing she asked me to give you though. Here." Arthur gave him a small envelope with only one word on it: _**Alfred**_

Alfred did not notice as Arthur left the room without another word. He slowly opened the envelope, only to find a photo and a small note. The photo pictured him and Elena in the night they had met. It was away from the fire, they had talked, laughed and watched the stars together. And took a photo with her camera, Alfred remembered. He took the note:

_Dear Alfred,_

_I knew that you were America from the start. I waited for you to tell me though. And you did not. My whole family died in an accident when they went to get my brother from the station. Hungary and Austria took care of me. That's how I met everyone. You could have been my hero. But Ludwig has caught my heart and I have his, he reassured me. I love him. We will marry and I hope you will be there._

_-Elena-_

Alfred could cry out. His duty and – more important – his ego had prevented his happy future together with Elena. If he had told her he was America, if he had stayed by her side and told her how much he loved her since the first moment, if he only... But all that if's wouldn't bring her back to him. She had been his for a night.

She was happy now, with Ludwig at her side and all her friends around her. And Alfred was not sure if he was one of them.

He knew he would come to the wedding. It hurt that he knew she never would be his, but she would be happy, and that was enough for him. 'If she is happy, I am happy too. Even if it is not me she is with.'

Alfred smiled and tucked the photo in a small frame. It would always be at his side, reminding him of her and their night together. A night in which he never was America, only Alfred. It would always remind him of the only girl who really had touched his heart without intending it, of his big love.


End file.
